cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeeg Rums
Zeeg Rums was a Zabrak Bounty Hunter during the Clone Wars who was Force sensitive. He had used his skills and force powers for his own maniacal ways. Early Life Zeeg had grew up on Dathomir as an only child and had been taken away from his mother when he was only 3 years of age in order to be trained as a Nightbrother. Because of his ability to use the Force, he had succeeded in the training and was a full-fledged Nightbrother by the time he was 10. He had soon left Dathomir a decade later in order to become a Bounty Hunter, where he could make a living while being able to use some of his favorite weapons, such as his sniper rifle, pistols, and other blasters. Career Zeeg had been a top hunter, using the Force to mainly capture bounties. Throughout this, the Clone Wars had begun. As many people, including the Separatists, placed bounties on the heads of others, Zeeg had become rich in credits. With the money, he had bought new weapons and apparel to fit his needs. Sith armor was what he needed for him to look dangerous, have protection from blasters, and to show that he was capable of using the Force. For weapons, he had obtained staffs and new rifles. With these, his job was much easier than it ever had been. New Features One bounty that was granted to Zeeg in 24 BBY was to go after a Togruta Assassin that had been hiding a Rodian with a bounty on his head. Being told of their wereabouts by a fellow hunter, Zeeg had traveled to Coruscant in his ship, the Valex IV. After receiving an exact location, Zeeg came to the hideout, two pistols by his side. Setting a Proximity Mine infront of the door, Zeeg jumped out the way, leaving an explosion where he previously stood. He slowly crept inside the building, blasters in his grasp. Out of nowhere, the first blast was shot. Barely missing him, Zeeg ducked for cover. This assassin's pretty good, Zeeg thought to himself. But not as good as me! Zeeg shot back, blasters shooting rapidly at where the assassin was. He quickly dove into the next room only to find the Togruta holding the tied-up Rodian at gunpoint. "Drop the blasters unless you want him to die!" the Togruta shouted. Zeeg slowly placed his pistols onto the ground. "Now, come with me." the Togruta responded to the action. The Togruta slowly escorted Zeeg with his blaster aimed at his back. After a few steps, the assassin slammed his foot into the back of his leg, making him fall. The Togruta then said, "I will now show you what a true assassin..." Before he could finish, Zeeg took out a vibroblade from his boot and lodged it into the Togruta's knee. With a howl of pain, Zeeg swiped at his feet using his leg and ran for his blasters, only to be grabbed by the assassin. With the rest of his strength he pulled free of his grasped, picked up his pistol, and shot the Togruta in the arm. "Now who has the upper hand?" Zeeg said with an unviewable grin on his face. Zeeg then went over to the Rodian in order to untie him. As he went to unwrap his legs, Zeeg heard a ticking; there was a thermal detonator underneath the Rodian. The Togruta made a smirk, half of his body inactive. Zeeg picked up his other pistol and sprinted through the room towards the door. As the building's inside was blown apart, Zeeg was partially ingulfed by the flames, barely making it out. Looking down at his body, he noticed that his legs had been burnt and made him unable to walk. After being rescued by a passerby, Zeeg was taken to a medical center where he had his legs amputated and replaced with new robotic ones. These new limbs helped increase his agility, which was good for catching up with running bounties. Killer on Kamino While going to Kamino after the start of the Clone Wars, Zeeg was sent by the Separatist leader Count Dooku to get into the main cloning facility and poisen a new batch of soon-to-be ARC troopers. As he snuck past Kaminoan scientists, he noticed something was wrong. The location where the clone batch supposedly was looked empty. As he stepped closer to the area, he sensed a disturbance, only to turn around and find a Kaminoan holding a blaster pistol towards him. "So you're the bounty hunter that Dooku sent here." the Kaminoan said. Zeeg replied, "Yes I am, and I would like to finish the job." As the Kaminoan was about to respond, Zeeg slipped a pistol from his boot using the force and shot the blaster from the Kaminoan's hand. He then darted for an exit with the alien right behind him. Running into the pouring rain, Zeeg tried to get to the Valex IV in order to stop the Kaminoan. But as he made it to the ship's ramp, there was an explosion underneath him. He then saw the Kaminoan holding a detonator before plunging into the sea of Kamino. Gasping for breathe, Zeeg used all of his muscles to keep himself above the water. He swiftly swam to his half-sunken ship and dove inside. He managed to grab his sniper rifle as he ran out of air inside his lungs. "No one messes with me and lives!" exclaimed Zeeg as he aimed the rifle at the head of the unsuspecting Kaminoan and fired, watching the body fall into the ocean never to be seen again. As Zeeg aimed his arm up towards another platform, out came a grappling hook. It quickly retracted, bringing Zeeg back to shore. Now to find where those clones are, he thought to himself. Using the Force once again, he figured out their position. By planting the poisen in their tanks, the Republic would lose multiple elite clones that could help in upcoming battles. He then comlinked a fellow hunter, Bossk, to take him off the planet and receive his pay. Bounty on Nar Shaddaa In 20 BBY, Zeeg was offered a job by Jabba The Hutt to track down Kreevix, a Zabrak that had owed him money, and bring him back dead or alive. The only information he could give was that he was last seen on Nar Shaddaa and could be seen wearing an eye patch. After arriving on the filthy moon, he had found a group of aliens that appeared to be some sort of gang. Zeeg had went up and asked about the Zabrak only to receive a punch to the face by the Rodian leader. In return, Zeeg took out his rifle and shot the Rodian in the chest, this time demanding information. The gang led him to a nearby cantina where they had said he visits. With a scanning of the room, Zeeg pointed out the Zabrak. He had quickly dragged Kreevix outside in a headlock. Trying to escape, the Zabrak elbowed Zeeg's helmet, knocking it off to reveal his species. "You," started Kreevix, "Have the same markings as my brother, but we were separated when we were young. It was a while back, around thirty years ago." "I never had a brother, only parents," replied Zeeg. "I think I would of remembered one before being taken away." Kreevix stated, "But the Nightsisters take away your memories before they train you so you will not miss your family! That is why you would not remember me!" Zeeg kept walking. "What is your whole name, mercenary?," he asked. "Zeeg Rums," answered Zeeg. "That is my last name also," told Kreevix. Shocked, Zeeg let go of the Zabrak. "I don't care if you are my brother, I must take you to Jabba," he said. "Well be it," scolded Kreevix while he took out his pistol. With the Force on his side, he raised his hand and deflected the bolt, having it penetrate the Zabrak's skin. With a howl of pain, Kreevix fell to his knees. "Sorry brother" were the last words he had ever heard again before Zeeg had ended his life. After picking up his helmet, Zeeg had taken the body back to Tatooine to receive his pay. Turning Towards the Dark Side On one of his trips to capture a Twi'lek smuggler located on Mustafar, he had encountered a human Sith Warrior. With his weapons and the Force at hand, Zeeg and the warrior started to battle. In the middle of the battle, the Sith had charged straight at Zeeg, who flipped over the warrior, took one of his pistols, and shot the Sith in the back, leaving him for dead. As a trophy, he had took the Sith's double-sided saber, which he later used to capture the smuggler by slicing his arm. That was when Zeeg had added a lightsaber to his collection of weaponry. He had started to use it so much that he had become a Sith while still being a Bounty Hunter. The power had soon turned him mad, making him go into hiding on the planet. There, he had tried to control his newly-evolved powers. Present Day Zeeg still has the same Sith armor and can be seen on Umbara, Carlac, and Felucia battling Separatist droids and the Death Watch. He has also been building different things to help him on his journeys across the galaxy, such as his Shadow Attack Cruiser. Companions Barnibus Zeeg had many droids and creatures during his days as a bounty hunter that he used to help him on his missions, but one that he bonded with the most was his rancor Barnibus. Barnibus had a temper when it came to strangers, so Zeeg usually let him do the dirty work. During one mission to Taris, Barnibus was killed due to a bounty with precise accuracy with a blaster. Zeeg then mourned over the loss of his closest pet by unleashing Force Lightning onto the bounty, making him suffer a slow and painful death. Later that day, Zeeg did a proper burial nearby the site and never returned. 7L-VN When Zeeg needed help breaking into buildings through their computer terminals, the astromech 7L-VN was always there for the job. Interesting Facts -The CWA character of Zeeg Rums had gotten a name from a drawing I had done a few years ago on a made-up Bounty Hunter. -When Zeeg first joined CWA, he started out as a blue Twi'lek with Pre Vizsla's outfit. Category:Male Characters Category:Zabrak Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Vareels Bounty Hunters Category:Force sensitive